Diario perdido
by elamanecerdeunamor
Summary: Arnold perdió su diario y junto a Gerald trataran de encontrarlo entren y ven quien lo encuentra primero. soy nueva en esto den su opinion y reseñas con siseridad


lo que no se esperava de Helga

Nuestro querido cabeza de balon se encontrava sentado en el portico de su casa, junto a su mejor amigo Gerald, ambos se encotravan cansado y desanimas ya que pasaron casi todo el dia tratando de encontrar el diario de Arnold.

Arnold:"suspirar"_no puedo creerlo Gerald, emos buscado por todas partes y no ahi rastra de mi diario

Gerald: tranquilo viejo, solo tenemos que seguir buscando, eso es todo

Aenold: ¿eso es todo?¿eso es todo?_parandose bruscamente para ver a Gerald_tu no entiendes Gerald, ese diario es mi vida, ahi guardo todo mis secretos mas intimo, que nadie, repito !nadie deve de ver! !nadie!

Gerald: tranquilo viejo, sielos debe de aver cosas vastantes intimas en ese cuaderno como para ponerte asi

Arnold: lo.. lo siento Gerald, es que yo..._se encontrava apenado por lo que acababa de hacer_ es que yo, tengo miedo y si Harold lo encontro se lo dira a media escuela

Gerald:vamos viejo, si tanto te preocupas ahi que seguir buscando ¿deacuerdo?

Arnold: si, tienes toda la razon, ahi que seguir buscando

Cuando lo dos ya avian decidido por donde seguir buscas, fueron detenido por una vos familiar

Phoebe: hola Gerald, Hola Arnold

los dos se dieron la buelta para ver a la paquena asiatica

Gerald: hola Phoebe_ fue el primero en saludar

Arnold: hola phoebe, lo siento pero ahora estamos algo ocupado

estava a punto de mercharse cuando siente que alguien lo toma de la camisa

Phoebe: espera Arnold, solo vine a entregarte algo_

sacando un libro azul de su muchila, el rubio al ver que en las pequeñas manos de su amiga se allava su diario este no pudo contenerse al agararlo

Arnold: mi diario_ grito entusiasmado_ gracias Phoebe, muchas gracias!

Phoebe: no se nada Arnold, fue un placer

Gerald: al fin tienes tu diario viejo ¿ debes esta contento?

Arnold: por supuesto Gerald y por sierto Phoebe ¿donde lo allaste?

Gerald: si Phoebe ¿donde estaba? nosotro llevamos casi todo el dia buscandolo

Phoebe:bueno se supone que no se los tengo que contar, pero seria mas prudente que sepan la verda... fue ace un par de hora atra me encontrava en el parque juto a Helga...

RECORDANDO

Phoebe:¿que bamo a hacer Helga?

Helga: no se Phoebe, y si vamos a aroja piedras al rio, y luego...

de pronto se escucharon risas a lo lejos

Helga: ¿pero que rayo susede alla?

Phoebe: no se Helga, al parese se esta entreteniendo con un libro

Helga:¿un libro? esto parese sospechozo, ven Phoebe vamos a ver que esta pasando

una nes que se asercaron al gupo de idiotas los cuales consistian en Stinki, Sid y Harold el cual este ultimo portaba un libro de color azul

Helga: Oye niño rosa que tanto hacen?!

Harold:mira cejas de oruga lo que tenemos_ mostrando con ambas manos un librito azul, que en la portada decia claramente"Diario de Arnold, ultra secreto"

Helga:el diario de Arnold!_ gritandolo ya que se encontrava entyresaltada, jamas penso en tener algo tan intimo de su amado como aquel diario

Stinki: si, es el diario de Arnold, Harol lo enconto, genial, ¿no?

Phoebe: Stinki debo de recordarte que un diario es ago pribado para las persona y si es de Arnols ahi que debolberselo

Helga: Phoebe tiene razon, tiene que debolberselo al cabesa de balon

Sid: vamos Helga no sea aguafiesta, Harold nos estava por leer algunas pagina ¿por que no se quedan a escuchar?

Harold: si niña tonta solo sientate y escucha

Helga: estas loco lordo, eso es pribado lo acava de decir Phoebe, no lo pueden leer!

Harold: tranquila gruñona, crei que te enteresaria, a lo mejor habla de ti y de lo mal que lo tratas

Helga: pues creiste malgordo, por que ami no me interesa lo que el cabeza de balon alla escrito en ese estupido diario a demas...(pensamiento de helga: estoy segura de que solo habla de la señorita parfeccion)

Stinki: ademas que Helga?

Helga: nada, solo dame el estupido libreo para debolberselo al cabeza de balon

Harold: espera un minuto, ¿que nos garantiza que enberda se lo debolberas?

Sid: si Helga como sabemos que se lo dara?

Helga: deacuerdo gordito, si no confian en mi desenlo a Phoebe y que ella se lo entregue al cabeza de balon

Helga: no lo creo yo quiero leer una paguina

Sid: si Helga vamos sera divertido

Stinki: si Helga que te cuesta?

Helga: niño roda esta acabando con mi poca paciencia o le dan el estupido libro a Phoebe o lo vieja Bettsi se los sacara a la fuerza...

Harold:no, no esta vien Helga_ acercandose a Phoebe_ ten Phoebe no emos leido ni una sola paguina

Phoebe: gracia,y que bueno que no lo alla echo ya que un diario es sagrado para muchas personas

Harold: hay Helga si no te conociera diria que esta defendiendo a Arnold a caso ¿es tu novio?

Helga: que diser gordo, mas te vale que no andes de chismoso, a los tres les advierto si les cuanta a alguin lo que acabo de hacer le borare la memoria con la golpiza que les dare

Harold: no, no le contaremos a nadie ullamos de aqui_ logrando que los tre ulleran despaboradamente

Helga: sielo Phoebe puedes creer lo que estos idiotas estabas por hacer?

Phoebe: debo de admitir que me sorprendes Helga jamas crei que defenderias asi a asrnol, pero ¿puedo hacerte una pregunta Helga?

Helga seguro Phobe dudo mucho que digas algo mas estupido de lo que acabas de decir

Phoebe:bueno, ¿no entiendo como es que defiendes a alguien que odias con todo el alma? ademas de que lo gritas a los cuatro vientos

Helga: bueno, yo no lo odio tanto al cabeza de balon como para invadir su espacio persona..._ tomando un tono rojo en las mejillas

Phoebe: Helga ¿ahi algo que me estes ocultando?

Helga: sielos Phoebe ¿ que es esto un interogatorio?

Phobe: Helga...¬¬

Helga:bueno ya, la verdad es que yo tambien tengo un diario y no me gustaria que nadie lo leyera y creeme o no se lo que se siente perder algo que no quieres quese viesto por nadie...( por lo que me paso con mi libro rosa y el relicario con la foto de mi amado)

Phobe: lo siento Helga yo no lo sabia, bueno sera mejor debolberselo a Arnold

Helga: sera mejor que se lo debuelvas tu sola Phoebe, ya que si voy contigo puede que sospeche de que yo alla tratado de leerlo como lo isio Harold

Phobe: yo no creo que Arnoldballa a sospechar de ti Helga

Helga: sera mejor no ariesgarse yo me voy a cas y Phoebe si el cabeza de balon pregunta donde lo encontraste solo dile que lo allaste en el parquey no le cuentes lo ocurido

Phoebe: lo que tu diga Helga

FIN DEL RECUERDO

Phobe:... y eso fue lo que paso Arnold, se supone que no se los debo de contar pero queria que ustedes sepan la verdad, de la clase de chica que es Helga, ella no es mala solo que no sabe como espresar sus sentimirntos asia sus amigoa y yo cree que a ti te considera un amigo Arnold

Arnold: dises que Helga no me odia tanto como dice

Phoebe:eso parese Arnold, pero prfavos no le digan que yo se los dije

Arnold:Descuida Phoebe, nosotro no diremos nada de lo que nos acabas de contar, verdad Gerald

Gerald: seguro viejo mis labios esta sellados

Arnold: pero aun asi no puedo creer lo que Helga alla echo algo asi por mi

Gerald: ni que lo digas viejo, si no fuero por que Phoebe fue la que nos lo conto, ni yo lo creeria

Phoebe: pero fue asi chicos, asta yo me sorperndi por lo que iso

Geraol: ohw viejo esto es algo que no se esperaria de Pataki

Arnold:esto es algo que no se esperaria de Helga

Gerald: bueno Arni creo que ya tienes algo nuevo que poner en tu diario_ le dice en tono burlon

Arnold: Gerald...¬¬

Gerald: que es un decir

para luego los tres reirse por lo ocurido


End file.
